


The League of the Extraordinary Kingsmen

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London 1898. Chester King, encouraged by a man called V, assembles a group of extraordinary people to unravel a threat against the British Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by the Graphic Novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil (go read it, it's so great), but the movie was the visual reference.  
> I don't own either Kingsman nor The League of the Extraordinary Gentlemen, or the involved characters.

Prompt/movie: The League of the Extraordinary Gentlemen   
Pairing(s): none   
Rating: General Audience  
 No Warnings   
Summary/Description: London 1898. Chester King, encouraged by a man called V, assembles a group of extraordinary people. Mr Harry Hart, a Gentlemen spy and adventurer, Captain Merlin, an arabian inventor whose real name is a secret, Doctor Alistaire Morton and his alter ego Mr Percival, the mysterious Lady Roxanne, the invisible Mr James Lance and Private Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin. Together they will unravel a mysterious threat against the British empire.


	2. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of the 'League of the Extraordinary Kingsmen', before the coloring and the digital manipulation.

All the sketches of the individual characters can be found on my Deviant-Art account, [here](http://worschula.deviantart.com/gallery/58780819/The-League-of-the-Extraordinary-Kinsgmen).


End file.
